SuEñOs En LaS vEgAs
by Ice Queen M
Summary: Con ayuda de Vicky EPOV:La unica persona que me habia sacado de la oscuridad, se habia marchado dejandome sumido en la completa soledad, mi angel;JPOV:Daria mi vida por tenerla a mi lado, por poder pasar la eternidad con ella, pero ya era tarde Vamp/Human
1. Prefacio

**Hola chicas esta es mi nueva historia que la estoy escr****ibiendo con ayuda de Vicky C. Black espero que les guste **

**Recordatorio: todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer**

**PREFACIO**

**EDDIE ****POV**

Desde que la encontré, mi vida dio un giro ciento ochenta grados, sin poder detenerlo hasta el punto de abrir mi corazón y ocupar un lugar muy especial lo cual, muchas lo han intentado durante toda mi vida, y llega ella para descongelar ese órgano que para mi no me importaba, pero que ahora ya no me pertenece pues se lo he entregado a ella involuntariamente

Ahora solo espero encontrar a esa, promotora de ese sentimiento tan autentico y placentero, la que valientemente acepto el reto de cambiar el casanova tonto al chico romántico y entregado

Lo que jamás pensé es que huyera dejándome hundido en el dolor y la desesperación

¿Cómo puede un corazón latir después de herirlo tanto?

**JAZZY **** POV**

Siempre había tenido la vida perfecta, amigos perfectos y trabajo perfecto… hasta novia perfecta, pero desde que sucedió ese fatal día, decidí guardar en mi corazón bajo llave y dedicarme a disfrutar la vida sin mezclar los sentimientos, por eso mi vida esta vacía y monótona hasta que ella apareció con su sonrisa y entusiasmo que te hace reír hasta los peores momentos.

Pero como dicen: "Lo que fácil viene, fácil se va", pues se fue sin avisar, sin tener en cuenta mis sentimientos, no puedo evitar que fue mi culpa y de algún modo quisiera estar con ella.

¿Pero como amar a alguien que te lastimo intensamente?

**Volví**** girls… para su satisfacción aquí les traigo una ideita loca que nos nació de nuestras locas cabecitas espero que les haya gustado para que dejen sus lindos comentarios =D**

**Att: **

**maria alice cullen **


	2. Las Vegas

**Recordatorio: todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer**

**Hola queridas personitas, lamento la tardanza pero es q estaba un poco nostálgica porque se acabo el año y empezó otro pero en fin, año nuevo, vida nueva, actualizaciones nuevas; ahora a leer **

**Las Vegas**

**Edward Pov**

El sol brillaba muy poco esta mañana, no era de extrañarse pues Alaska no cuenta con la poderosa luz del astro rey, por eso este lugar nos parece "cómodo" para nosotros, seres de la oscuridad, malditos demonios sin alma, cuya belleza extraordinaria era utilizada como mascara, una mascara de crueldad y dolor, valiéndonos de artimañas para seducir a nuestras presas, no utilizamos la fuerza o la velocidad, solo si la situación lo amerita

¿Cuáles presas? Las únicas que guardan el elixir de la vida y capaces de procrear mas de su especie para su beneficio del nuestro los únicos que guardan dentro de sus venas el único "alimento" para mi especie

¿Qué soy? La criatura mas terrorífica de los cuentos y aventuras, un bebedor de sangre, soy un vampiro, pero el clan al que pertenezco es la excepción de nuestra especie, gracias a Carlisle nuestro líder aunque le gusta que lo llamen papa, porque el nos ve como sus hijos

Carlisle es un vampiro muy antiguo, debido a mi procedencia lo es, el es mi creador por así decirlo, y me atrevo a decir que desarrollo una muy poderosa inmunidad a la sangre o como el lo llama autocontrol, mostrándonos un nuevo estilo de vida, lo cual se lo se lo agradecía, por mi don de leer las mentes, donde se refleja el rostro de la criatura que se dejaba llevar por la sangre, por eso, Carlisle trabajaba como doctor en el hospital de Alaska teniendo la vaga esperanza de que Dios nos dejaría entrar al paraíso aunque dudo mucho que Dios deje entrar unos demonios sin alma como nosotros, la única que logra comprender su objetivo es Esme, su esposa y mi madre…adoptiva , la transformo en un hospital producto de un suicidio no logrado, menos mal Carlisle estaba trabajando cuando la dieron por "muerta" ,Carlisle decidió convertirla en vampira porque ella estaba muriendo. Esme y Carlisle se casaron y se convirtieron en nuestros "padres"

La siguiente fue mí "querida"hermana Rosalíe, Carlisle la encontró sufriendo debido a la cruel violación de su prometido, ella nunca quiso tener la inmortalidad, bueno, nadie de nuestra familia la quiso, pero en cierta forma no culpamos a Carlisle, el solo nos salvo de la muerte por diferentes razones

Por desgracia eso no le quitaba lo vanidosa, petulante, vanidosa y egocéntrica, apenas se instalo quería que le rindiera pleitesía, ¡JA!

El día que le rinda pleitesía a Rosalíe me volveré sacerdote, y menos mal ese día nunca llegara

Su esposo, Emmett, es el único que la "comprende", yo prefiero decir, que la aguanta porque nadie en su sano juicio aguantaría a Rosalíe y su enorme ego, Emmett idealiza a Rosalíe como su ángel después de de "salvarlo" de la muerte

Me convertí en vampiro, cambiando mi alma y mi mortalidad, a través de una transformación dolorosa, para finalmente congelarme. Mi cuerpo había cambiado en roca con piel, endurecida y sin encanto. _Yo_ mismo, me había congelado –mi personalidad, lo que me agradaba, lo que no, mis modos y mis deseos todos se habían congelado.

Fue lo mismo para los demás. Todos estábamos congelados. Piedras vivientes.

Cuando el cambio nos llegaba, nos era permanente. Lo vi pasar con Carlisle, y una década después con Rosalíe. El amor los había cambiado de manera eterna. Una manera que nunca se desvanecía. Más de ocho décadas habían pasado desde que Carlisle encontró a Esme, y todavía se miraban con la incrédula mirada del primer amor. Siempre había sido así para ellos.

Me pregunté como la personalidad y la vida de Rosalíe hubiera sido diferente si ella no hubiera sido siempre la más hermosa. Seria ella una persona mas feliz si la belleza no hubiera sido en todos los tiempos el punto mas fuerte para vender? Menos egocéntrica? Mas compasiva? Bueno, supongo que era inútil preguntármelo, porque el pasado estaba hecho, y ella siempre _había_ sido la mas hermosa. Incluso cuando humana, ella había vivido siempre en el foco de su propia adoración. No le había importado. Lo opuesto – A ella le había encantado la admiración por encima de otra cosa. Eso no había cambiado con la pérdida de su inmortalidad.

No fue sorpresa entonces, tomando su necesidad como un presente, que ella había sido ofendida cuando yo no había, desde el comienzo, adorado su belleza en la forma que ella había esperado que todos los hombres lo hicieran. No es que ella _me_ quisiera de alguna manera – y aun es así. Pero la había molestado que yo no la quisiera, a pesar de eso. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ser deseada.

Y luego se nos unió Jasper, pero tuvimos un pequeño enfrentamiento porque el pretendía cazar en el pueblo, que en ese entonces nos pertenecía, finalmente acepto la propuesta de Carlisle, el de ser "vegetariano", tuvo problemas con eso pero logro tener un autocontrol mejorado.

Logrando tener la conciencia tranquila al no sentir las emociones o sentimientos de los humanos a quienes cazaba, ese es el precio de tener dones, en este caso, Jasper podía controlar las emociones de los humanos e inmortales.

Pero este día era mejor que los otros, al fin Carlisle nos dejaría ir a las Vegas, mi ciudad preferida, con una condición, no tan mala a mi parecer, administrar el nuevo hotel que ahora era de su propiedad, no me molestaba trabajar y era bueno en las finanzas.

-Con que los perritos se van a las Vegas. Comento Rosalíe mordazmente regalándome una sonrisa falsa

Ese era el apodo que tenia Rosalíe para nosotros por nuestro pasatiempo igualmente no me parecía tan malo, era una manera de olvidar el monstruo que soy, el salir con las de nuestra especie y acostarse con ellas no era nada del otro mundo, ellas lo disfrutaban tanto como nosotros, lastimosamente no teníamos permitido acostarnos con humanas por su vulnerabilidad pero si podíamos salir aunque era una perdida de tiempo nunca podíamos llegar hasta el final porque Carlisle aparecía en nuestras memorias; Jasper me apoyaba pues hacia prácticamente lo mismo solo que a el no le gustaba salir con humanas por la sangre como a mi.

Nunca comprendía la magnitud de sus celos, pensábamos que era por no ser parte de nuestra lista pero lo desechamos cuando encontró a Emmett, el nos preguntaba porque lo hacemos, me encantaba la adrelanina y lo prohibido, mis padres decían que era porque estaba solo, no podía refutárselo porque rara vez se equivocaban pero no me sentía solo

Jasper tenía sus razones, cuando era humano fue combatiente de la guerra civil, tres mujeres de nuestra especie lo engatusaron y lo transformaron después de darle le terrible noticia de que se habían alimentado de su enamorada: Marie, dejándolo destrozado, dándole oportunidad a María, la líder, de tomarlo como líder de su ejército y esclavo sexual, pero el no se había olvidado de lo que le hicieron esas mujeres y decidió buscar venganza, acabando así, con su ejercito y dejando en la mas miserable ruina a María; por eso utilizaba a las de nuestra especie como muñecas de trapo para olvidar los duros años que paso con María y también olvidar a su amor: Marie

-El hecho que Carlisle nos tenga confianza y sepa como testigo que no gastaremos su dinero en ropa y lujos como tu, no te da pie para insultarme Rosalie. Conteste con la voz contenida pero sin alterar mi expresión para luego abandonar la habitación para ir a buscar a Jasper.

_Tú crees que te puedes saber todo pero no conoces la cosa más importante: el amor, porque nunca lo has sentido. _

Los pensamientos de Rosalie me irritaron, no necesitaba conocer ese insulso sentimiento si tenía los placeres de la vida.

Jasper estaba bajando las escaleras cuando llegue al lado de el y comencé a zarandearlo

-¿Qué paso?, ¿volvió la gripe española por ti o que? Menciono burlonamente, el cual yo respondí con un golpe en la cabeza

-Carlisle ya te lo dijo. Susurre radiante mientras el negaba con la confusión plasmada en su rostro

-Carlisle nos dejara ir a las Vegas. Dije saltando, mi hermano al escuchar eso dejo escapar un alarido de victoria para comenzar a saltar los dos, definitivamente las vegas nos hace daño

-Vampiros, viejos y juntos, avísenme cuando es la boda. Comento Rosalie mientras bajaba las escaleras a velocidad vampirica para después escuchar la estruendosa risa de Emmett, en su mente ya estaba sonando la marcha nupcial

_Jasper se vera genial en vestido de novia _Pensó Emmett soltando otra carcajada a la cual me le uní, mientras Jazz nos miraba con el seño fruncido

-Jasper avísame para decirle a Rose que te acompañe para escoger su vestido de novia. Comento Emmett entre risas mientras Jasper gruñía

-Vamos a haber quien se ríe de ultimo, _esposito_. Susurro Jasper parando abruptamente mi risa y aumentando la de Emmett y la de Rosalie

Jasper desapareció para alistar todo lo referente al viaje mientras yo bajaba para saludar a Esme y Carlisle quienes estaban cómodamente sentados en la sala esperándonos

La primera me miraba con tristeza y el segundo con desconsuelo, para ellos era su primer hijo y ahora los abandonaba por un tiempo indefinido, la melancolía y el dolor vinieron a mí como el día que vi morir a mi Madre biológica por culpa de la gripe española, esos sentimientos se volvieron a reanudar en mi cuerpo inevitablemente, odiaba sentirme así, desde la muerte de mi madre jure nunca volver a sentir este dolor pero era inevitable como todo en mi "vida"

Jasper bajo, ya listo y sonriente pero todo rastro de felicidad se fue al ver la clase de emociones que compartíamos en la habitación, el trato de consolarnos pero era inútil, el también era invadido por el dolor de la despedida.

Esme me abrazo fuertemente como si no quisiera soltarme

_Te extrañare mucho Edward. _Sus pensamientos estaban llenos de tristeza, me obligue a ser fuerte y susurrarle lo mismo, además era verdad, la extrañaría demasiado, en estos siglos se había convertido en una madre para mi, la madre que un día vi partir hacia el único lugar donde jamás podré entrar

Carlisle también me abrazo pero el guardo la compostura sin embargo sus pensamientos me desarmaron

_Eres muy fuerte hijo, de todos nosotros tú siempre lo has sido. _Por un momento me sentí sucio de ver que toda mi "vida" había sido un villano, nunca aportaba nada a mi familia solo podía ser el vigía, el que les avisaba de sospechas humanas por medio de mi don, deseche ese pensamiento

Hicieron lo mismo con Jasper pero el logro tranquilizarlos por medio de su don y luego estuvimos en el la carretera rumbo a las Vegas

El recorrido fue abrumador pero nos contentamos al vislumbrar la ciudad del pecado tan cerca de nosotros, logramos localizar el hotel llamado: _La mordida,_ nos hizo gracia debido a nuestra condición, un titulo muy explicito para un hotel administrado por vampiros

-Hemos llegado hermano. Menciono Jasper maravillándose de las magnitudes del hotel, una extraña sensación se apodero de mi y de pronto me encontré emocionada de este nuevo paso que estábamos dando

-Bueno, entonces que esperamos, entremos a _La mordida_. Comente bajo el hechizo del nuevo hotel de las Vegas

**Quien no daría por ir a ese hotel, y además esta en las Vegas!!! Agregándole el detalle que estarán dos vampiros súper sexys, yo pagaría lo que fuera por ir a ese lugar**

**Espero que les halla gustado, este es el primer cap de la historia, aun no se han encontrado, quien sabe que pasara cuando lo hagan **

**Att:**

**María Alice Cullen **


	3. Primer Encuentro

**Recordatorio: La trama es mia, los personajes por desgracia no,nson de S.M**

**Despues de meses desaparecida, al fin actualizo; increible pero cierto.**

**Primer Encuentro**

**Jasper Hale**

-No seas niña- Dijé al ver como Edward se asombraba por las dimensiones del hotel, Carlisle nos habia dejado a cargo de "La Mordida" ironico nombre para un hotel de vampiros.

Debia aceptar que el lugar era grandioso pero no esperaba menos cuando supé que Esme lo decoraria; tenia muchos hobbies, entre esos la decoracion de interiores.

-Dejame ser feliz- Me dijó en modo de reproche; rodé los ojos ante su comentario, mi mirada capto un retrato en la recepcion, no era cualquier retrato...era el retrato de Esme con una dedicatoria que decia:

"Para mi amada esposa, ninguna pintura dara tanta vida como tu sonrisa en este hotel"

Suspiré, Carlisle era romantico si de Esme se tratara, le habia entregado su corazon y su alma-si tuviera- a Esme, mi madre adoptiva.

No es que no me agradace, porque me alegraba por ellos pero consideraba el amor como un sentimiento absurdo que solo le daba pie al sufrimiento para desarmar el corazon por completo.

Por terrible que sonora eso, era cierto...yo habia entregado mi corazon de la misma manera a una persona y la inmortalidad me lo arrebató.

Diran que estoy siendo injusto con el sentimiento llamado amor pero si no hubiera estado tan enamorado de Marie; mi corazon no se desgarraria de esa manera y los recuerdos no me afectarian tanto.

-Jasper, ¿te hago tarjeta de invitacion para que me acompañes a la habitacion?- Preguntó Edward exasperado y cargando su equipaje.

-Calmado, Sra. Hale- Dijé apareciendo a su lado con tranquilidad.

Era una ventaja ser vampiro; la velocidad, la fuerza y la invulnerabilidad pero como todo, tenia que tener sus desventajas.

La sangre.

Un vicio letal para cualquiera de nuestra especie, tan delicioso pero tan malditamente doloroso para los que tenemos moral, los demas lo ven como alimento.

-Tenemos una fiesta que planear, Jasper; necesitamos tiempo que no tenemos- Dijó desempacando sus cosas con naturalidad y eficiencia.

-¿Una fiesta?- Pregunté con incredulidad, no habiamos tenido tiempo de instalarnos y ya pensaba en ligarse a unas cuantas chicas humanas en una fiesta.

-Jasper, la fiesta no es para ligarme chicas humanas sino para presentarnos como administradores de "La Mordida" y si se da la oportunidad...tal vez desaparesca con alguna chica humana colgada de mi brazo- Me guiño un ojo con total confidencia, se me habia olvidado que mi querido hermano casanova lei los pensamientos de las personas como si estuvieran escritos en marquesina.

-Sabia que tu intencion era ligar- Dijé acomodando mis libros por decada.

-Di lo que quieras pero tendras que buscar un disfraz y ¿te trajiste toda la biblioteca?- Preguntó desconcertado al verme organizar mis libros.

-¿Un disfraz? Necesito entretenerme en algo mientras tu ligas con jovencitas- Dijé sonriendole de lado terminando de organizar mi pequeño tesoro de cultura.

-No te hagas el inocente, sabes tan bien como yo que te encanta ligar y si, Jasper; la fiesta sera de disfraces y necesitamos un buen disfraz- Dijó como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

De hecho, si lo era, llevabamos constantemente un disfraz puesto, no eramos lo que las personas pensaban...no eramos humanos.

Terminamos de desempacar y nos encaminamos a la oficina de administracion, vaya sorpresa nos llevamos.

Una muchacha con la camisa abierta mientras un joven mordisqueaba su cuello quise omitir que el muchacho estaba semi desnudo montando a la chica sin contemplacion.

Mi hermano y yo enarcamos una ceja.

La chica se separo del chico para que reaccionara y se diera cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-Yo...lo siento...¿estan perdidos?- Nos preguntó como si fueramos dos niños viendo tener sexo a sus padres.

-Para su informacion, jovencito, somos Edward Cullen y Jasper Hale; administradores de este hotel- Dijó Edward tratando de controlar su rabia.

La chica se abotono la camisa con rapidez y acomodo su falda como pudo, mientras el chico trataba de colocarse los pantalones y botonarse la camisa...eran empleados del hotel.

-Lo siento mucho, Señor Cullen y Señor Hale; no volvera a pasar pero por favor no nos despida- Suplicó la chica avergonzada completamente.

Edward suspiró, el podria ser una porqueria pero era todo un caballero con las mujeres.

-Necesito el salon de baile ambientado para una fiesta de disfraces para esta noche- Dijó autoritariamente a los dos jovenes que asentian miedosos.

-Si me fallan; es mejor que se larguen del hotel porque no tendre contemplacion con ustedes- Dijó de manera fria y se encargo de que ambos jovenes salieran de la oficina.

Nos sentamos en los sillones con repulsion de que la pareja comenzara desde los sillones.

-Tendre que ordenar que limpien y desinfecten este lugar- Dijó Edward pellizcandose el puente de su nariz, cosa que hacia cuando estaba tenso.

-Calmate, hermano ademas no me digas que no te gusto ser espectador de ese espectaculo- Dijé cruzandome de brazos y sonriendo divertido.

-Tan bien me conoces, hermano- Dijó Edward riendose levemente y levantandose del sillon para realizar una llamada que seguramente seria a la señora de la limpieza; Edward detestaba algo sucio-

-Vamos a buscar esos disfraces y para que se me pase la calentura- Dijó mi hermano acomodandose el traje.

Reí y camine a su lado bromeando sobre los jovencitos.

-Condusco yo- Dijé llegando a velocidad vampirica al lado del Volvo.

-Tendre que comprarte un auto- Dijó de manera infantil subiendose al asiento del copiloto.

Llegamos a un lugar muy concurrido; estacionamos el Volvo y bajamos viendo el lugar con interes.

-¿De que te disfrazaras?- Le pregunté a Edward para no escoger el mismo disfraz como siempre pasaba en halloween.

-Del Fantasma de la Opera- Dijó sonriendo levemente y con nostalgia; el disfraz le quedaba a la perfeccion.

-Creo que sere George Wickham- Dijé suspirando; eran personas perfectos para nosotros; perfectos antagonistas del romance.

Entramos al lugar buscando una dependienta para preguntar sobre los disfraces pero unas muchachas tropezaron con nostros; tuvimos que sostenerlas antes de que cayeran.

-!Lo siento!- Susurró la chica bajita que tenia en mis brazos, sus era melodiosa y su rostro me dejo impactado...su belleza era pura y gloriosa, mucho mas hermosa que una diosa...en otras palabras me habia robado el aliento con su angelical rostro.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Le pregunté aun sin soltarla, su cabello castaño era corto y en un estilo muy diferente a los demas; tenia un magnifico olor a jazmines; su cuerpo era delicado como una bailarina, pero igualmente hermoso y proporcionado en la forma correcta.

-Si- Susurró apenada bajando la mirada y haciendo un dulce puchero en sus labios.

Sus labios, se veian provocativos y suaves, se amoldarian a la perfeccion con los mios, si tan solo puediera probarlos...

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?- Pregunto mordazmente la dependienta haciendonos sacar de nuestra pequeña burbuja privada; solté a la pequeña chica y mis brazos añoraron su calor.

Las chicas recogieron sus disfraces y se despidieron de nosotros argumentando que tenian prisa.

Un viento gelido despeino los cabellos de las chicas y atrajo la esencia de ellas a nosotros; el veneno se libero por toda mi boca dispuesto a atacar y alimentar su sed de sangre; tuve que controlarme y mirar a mi hermano.

Edward aun estaba aturdido y con los ojos completamente negros de la sed por la muchacha de cabello caoba castaño; respiro profundamente para aclarar sus idea y responderle a la dependiente con la voz ronca.

-¿Tiene el disfraz del fantasma de la opera y de George Wickham?-

La dependienta asintio extrañada por nuestra actitud y un poco temerosa; se alejo para buscarlos.

-Su olor es dulce, demasiado dulce...su cuerpo, por Dios, que cuerpo tan magnifico- Susurró mi hermano recargandose en la pared como si quisiera recuperar algo que le habian robado...el aliento.

-Fuimos tan idiotas que no le preguntamos los nombres- Dijé maldiciendo mi estupidez, esas mujeres eran angeles caidos.

-¿Estas loco? Si las volvemos a ver podriamos matarlas sin consideracion- Dijó Edward cerrando los ojos para pensar con cabeza fria.

Tomamos los trajes, los pagamos y nos subimos al Volvo tratando de respirar aire fresco y olvidarnos de ese olor, de ese cuerpo, de ese rostro...

Llegamos a La Mordida y nos dirigimos al salon de baile para supervisar que los jovencitos realizaron en trabajo.

Fue un alivio ver que si lo habian hecho; lo decoraron a la perfeccion ambientandolo de manera sofisticada con la musica adecuada.

-Nos encargamos de hacer publica la fiesta para que asistan personas importantes- Nos dijó la chica que correpondia al nombre de Angela.

-Gracias- Dijó de manera distraida Edward antes de salir del salon y dirigirnos a nuestra habitacion.

-Vamos a arreglarnos, dentro de poco sera la fiesta- Susurró de forma abstraida.

Asentí sin mayor reproche, esperaba poder encontrarme con el hermoso angel de la tienda esta noche...pero eso solo seria un sueño...aunque todo en las Vegas puede pasar.


End file.
